


Primal Desire

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and Tom face their desire for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Desire

Chakotay wasn’t a man to hate another human being just like that. He had never hated anyone without a good reason. Now, there was an exception and it made his insides churn with a mixture of anger and guilt.

He hated Tom Paris. He was sure it was hate, had to be hate. It was definitely more than just a simple case of dislike and anger. Whenever he laid his eyes onto this guy he felt like he could kill him. Kill him … or take him on the spot. 

He bit his lower lip. Maybe he wasn’t even hating Tom Paris but hating himself?

No matter what it was that made him see red though, Chakotay would have liked to get rid of the young helmsman as fast as possible.

He snorted, causing the object of his thoughts to turn in his seat, looking at him quizzically. 

Quizzically? Make this impertinent. And this smirk … how he’d like to wipe the smirk from the younger man’s face. 

Their gazes met and he could almost see sparks fly. 

“Is there any problem, Lieutenant?”

Tom raised his eyebrow and his smirk perked up a notch. “Not that I know, … Commander. I just thought I heard you say something.”

Chakotay was seething but his voice remained calm. “You heard wrong and I would be thankful if you had the good grace to return your attention to your work now.”

There was laughter in the eyes of the pilot who could see through his unnatural calm without any problem. “Aye, aye, Sir.” 

Tom turned to his console and Chakotay leaned back in his chair. Almost half an hour passed with nothing happening besides his temple starting to throb. He shifted in his seat and looked over to Tom Paris again. No, he couldn’t bear this one minute longer. He had to get out of here. Now. He handed command to Tuvok, entered the turbolift and gave it direction to take him to deck five. 

He was happy that at least the Captain wasn’t on board today to see his mask of cool demeanour slipping. Not in his first month of him being her first officer anyway. Things between the Maquis and the Starfleet crew were strained enough as it was. Part of him still couldn’t believe how much she trusted him. Come to think of it, an even greater part of him couldn’t understand she could place any trust in someone like Tom Paris.

Back to square one. His mood brightened a little bit when the turbolift doors opened to reveal an empty corridor. At least he got spared of meeting some crewmembers who would jump to attention upon seeing him. A minute later he was on the holodeck, his favourite program running. Maybe not his favourite program, he corrected himself, but the only thing that could alleviate his emotions when his thoughts of Tom Paris became too intense for him to cope otherwise.

Looking around the holographic ‘Liberty’ now, feelings of nostalgia and relief battled for supremacy. He sat down on his old captain’s chair and watched the people around him. 

They were frozen in action, as he had stopped the simulation the moment he had started the program. He needed the time to adjust to the feel of his past, copied into a new life that still seemed to be more of a dream than reality.

There was B’Elanna in the background, repairing yet another faulty part and there was Tuvok going on about his business as stoic as ever. Seska had just entered the small bridge and was looking at Tom Paris at the helm, a look of pure hate in her eyes. 

So he wasn’t the only one hating the young pilot, he mused. 

Maybe she had known it, known from the beginning why he wanted to end their more than rocky relationship. His gaze shifted to Tom Paris, who was concentrating on correcting their course.

What was it about this man that made his blood boil? What was it about Tom Paris that had him taken him into his bed the same day they met for the first time? And why hadn’t they gotten along even one minute when they weren’t fucking each other’s brains out? 

He closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered back to the day Tom Paris had entered his life.

******

 

“Chakotay, there’s some guy who wants to join us.” 

He turned to Seska, who slipped onto the stool beside him. When he could hardly see her in the dim light that fell into the rusty place they called a ‘bar’ here, he turned his attention back to the drink he was nurturing.

“Send him away. We don’t need someone new.“

“He’s a pilot, Chakotay and you know as good as I do that we need one. You said so yourself only some days ago.”

He rolled his eyes. She was right. He might not like it but she was right. Damn, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with such trivial matters right now. Today was the anniversary of the murdering of his family. All he wanted was to be left alone.

“And why, if he’s such a good pilot, is he available and willing to work for the Maquis.”

Seska laughed out. “I think you better ask him about it. It’s a good story, anyway.”

Chakotay turned back to her. “Don’t play games with me, Seska. Just spill it and I’ll decide afterwards if we have use for him or not.”

His anger didn’t affect her at all and she got up from her stool. “Just ask him. I gotta go, and by the way, I left him in your hotel room.”

“You did what?” Chakotay shot an angry glare at the Bajoran woman.

Not bothering with an answer Seska left the bar.

Sometimes Chakotay thought it had been a mistake to take her on board. There was something about her that puzzled him, something that didn’t fit the picture. She radiated danger. He’d met hundreds of Bajorans before, had worked with quite a few during the last years but even the most desperate and hateful of them didn’t have the edge Seska had.

He paid his drink and made his exit as well. The sooner he got rid of the guy Seska left in his hotel room, the better. What was she thinking anyway? It seems she was due for another lesson about who was the boss and who was not.

Most probably it was her way to have her revenge that he hadn’t paid her enough attention during the last weeks, he mused. It wouldn’t be the first time she got them a new recruit, solely for the reason that she wanted to fuck the newbie, thinking it would affect him. It did but not to the degree she would like to see.

He reached the cheap room, he had rented, five minutes later. The man, Seska had brought in, stood with his back to him, looking at the street outside through the room’s almost transparent curtains. He was a tall, lean guy, with untidy blonde hair.

“I heard you’re looking for a job?” Chakotay wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

The man turned around and the first thing Chakotay noticed was the eyes. A pair of piercing blue pools that could neither hid the man’s intelligence, nor his anger. 

“Why else would I be here?” the stranger asked him.

He was in his late twenties, Chakotay guessed and found it interesting that the guy didn’t seem to be intimidated like other possible recruits before him had been. Quite the contrary, he made the impression that he didn’t care about anything at all. 

Chakotay felt a slight surge of anger cursing through his veins. Who did this blonde guy think he was? Outwardly calm Chakotay closed the door behind him and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Let me make one thing clear. If you are here then because you want something from us and not because we need you.”

Chakotay watched the man closely and the glint of anger and hatred in the guy’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

“Your anger doesn’t face me, okay? Listen and listen closely. You have the following choice and I advise you to pay attention because I’ll give you your options only once.”

The young man snorted and Chakotay’s eyebrow went up. “Okay. Try to act as cool as you want to, I don’t care.”

The man shifted his weight from one food of the other.

Chakotay continued unperturbed. “Anyway, you can tell me who you are and why you want to join us now. If you choose that option I’ll warn you that I accept nothing but the truth and believe me I know if someone is lying to me or not. Or, and that is option two, you can leave right now and make better sure that we’ll never meet again.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll have to kill you. Did I make myself clear? I don’t know what you know about the Maquis or not, but we can’t have someone running around spilling about our whereabouts.”

Their gazes locked and Chakotay didn’t know how much time had passed when the young man gave a curt nod. 

Another minute passed.

“You may start now.” Chakotay forced a faked smile onto his lips and was rewarded with the sight of the man balling his fists.

“One day we might meet under different circumstances, you know.”

Chakotay let out a humourless laugh. “One day is far away right now. And I’d advise you not to take up any more of my time than necessary, okay?”

Chakotay halfway expected the man to leave now but then the guy started to speak. 

“My name is Tom Paris.”

The name seemed somehow familiar to Chakotay and it became clear why when Tom went on.

“I can see on your face that you heard of or even know Admiral Paris.”

He did. His lips turned upwards into a cruel smile. Seska was right this would be some interesting story. 

Chakotay nodded.

“Owen Paris is my father and I’m the disgrace he calls his son. I went into ‘family business’, aka Starfleet, when I finished school. I got some people killed, lied about it and was thrown out of Starfleet once I decided to tell the truth. Now I’m in need of a job and as it happens I’m about the best damned pilot you can find, especially out here. So take me or let it be. Your decision.”

Chakotay looked him up and down. Tom Paris was aggressive, uncontrolled. A little bit too uncontrolled for his liking. Then his reasons for wanting to join the Maquis were all wrong. Tom had no personal interest in their cause and seemed to be in search for danger and forgetting. That was never a good combination. But there was something about him …

The silence had stretched out for some minutes now and finally Tom became unnerved by it. He shifted from one foot to the other and if looks could kill Chakotay would be dead meat by now. 

“Forget it.” Tom spit out the words. He crossed the room and stopped in front of Chakotay. “Let me out.”

Chakotay didn’t move a muscle, still just looking at him. 

“I said, let me out.” Tom reached up for the older man’s arms to shove him away but Chakotay had anticipated that move and grabbed Tom’s upper arms, holding them in a steady grip. No, they definitely didn’t need someone like him. 

“Fuck you.” Tom was seething. He tried to move again, to free his arms, but Chakotay was stronger than him. 

After a minute Tom gave up the fight and glared at Chakotay, who didn’t know why he just didn’t let go of him, let him out of here. Chakotay looked into Tom’s eyes which were radiating an anger that seemed to burn him. Their gazes locked and Tom’s pupils dilated. The hands holding Tom’s arms started to prickle and now the Maquis captain knew why he hadn’t kicked out the applicant minutes ago. It was desire, primal desire. 

He smirked and Tom started to struggle again but Chakotay was sure that the younger man didn’t really want an out. Not anymore. The desire that was burning in him was mirrored clearly in Tom’s eyes. 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” 

“What?” Tom’s voice had a husky quality that sent a shivers down Chakotay’s spine. 

“That we hate each other’s gut but still want to fuck.”

Tom’s struggle ceased and as he eyed Chakotay, a calculating look in his eyes. “Do you know what is ironic as well?” he asked.

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“That you didn’t talk when you were supposed to but now waste my time with talking when you should be acting.”

Chakotay didn’t need any more confirmation, leaving Tom not time to react he turned him around and pressed his back to the door.

His lips came down hard on Tom’s. There was no gentleness about this kiss but Tom obviously hadn’t expected it because he parted his lips willingly. 

Their tongues met, battling for supremacy. Lust shot through Chakotay’s body, making him shiver from the pure force of it. Chakotay’s hands moved up to tangle themselves into Paris’ hair while the young man’s hands raked along his back.

When they had to stop kissing for the need of air, they looked at each other, both panting heavily. Chakotay let go of Paris and as if they had practiced it numerous times before they moved towards the bed. 

Chakotay reached for Tom, to get him out of his clothes but Tom fend him off. Before Chakotay could protest or even voice a question, Tom had sank to his knees, his hands snatched at the waistband of Chakotay’s trousers. He yanked them down in one pull, freeing Chakotay’s semi erect penis from its confinement. 

So, that was how Tom wanted to play. Well, Chakotay wasn’t about to complain, especially not now that Tom’s lips closed around the tip of his penis and every coherent thought left him. Chakotay’s eyes fell shut as he groaned out in pleasure. 

Tom let his tongue flicker around the tip of Chakotay’s cock once more before letting go of it again. Slowly he licked his way up and down Chakotay’s shaft, which became more rigid with the minute. It didn’t take long for it too become fully erect and Tom chuckled quietly. 

“Like that, don’t you?”

He didn’t expect an answer and Chakotay didn’t provide one. Tom wasn’t about to let himself be hurried and continued licking Chakotay’s balls, before he sucked them slowly into his mouth. 

Chakotay couldn’t help another quite moan escaping him while he buried his hands in the thickness of Tom’s hair, holding on to the young man. 

When Chakotay thought he could take it no more, Tom let go of his balls and trailed up the thick length of his shaft again. Tom’s mouth encircled the tip of Chakotay’s penis once more before he took in as much of Chakotay’s erection as he could. 

It was torture and it was bliss. The tightness, the heat and the wetness of Tom’s mouth were almost too much to bear causing Chakotay’s balls tightened painfully. When Tom started with letting his tongue flicker all around his hard shaft, Chakotay let go all pretence of coolness and groaned out loud. 

Tom stopped all movement. Chakotay opened his eyes, looking down at him. He didn’t like the smirk on Tom’s face and felt the urge to wipe it from his face. Before he could react at all though, Tom closed his mouth around his shaft again, sucking it hard. 

Chakotay’s hands went from the blonde hair to the broad shoulders, gripping them hard. Tom kept up a hard rhythm now and within less than a minute Chakotay’s legs were about to give up under him. He knew he was close to orgasm. 

He had to concentrate not to come right now. He didn’t want it to end like this. No, he wanted to show the young man who was in charge here. He pushed himself away from Tom.

“What’s the problem, big guy? Is a simple blow job too much for you to take.”

Chakotay didn’t bother with an answer and just took hold of Tom’s arms, helping him up. When Tom stood before him he looked him up and down, noticing the hard bulge in his trousers. 

“Get out of your clothes.”

“What for?” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know?” Chakotay asked mockingly. “But if you insist; I’m going to fuck you now.” 

“You think you can keep up with me?”

“Get out of your clothes and I’ll show you,” Chakotay growled. 

While Tom undressed provokingly slow, Chakotay shed the rest of his own clothes and went for the tiny bath room. He took some of body oil, he’d taken down here, from the shelf and returned to the room. 

In the meantime, Tom had lain down on the bed and was stroking his erection. He looked up at Chakotay, one eyebrow raised. 

“Turn around,” Chakotay advised and Tom obeyed without any comment this time. He opened the bottle with the oil, putting a generous amount of liquid into the palms of his hand. Placing the bottle beside the bed, he spread some of the fluid onto his hard shaft, before massaging the rest onto Tom’s ass, carefully oiling the young man’s sphincter. 

To test if he had used enough oil he inserted his right pinkie into Tom’s tight hole, causing the young man to moan. 

“Feels fine. I hope you’re ready. I would hate to hurt a soft boy like you.”

Tom turned his head, snorting “Screw it, big guy. If you’re not ready for some action I’ll go and get it somewhere else.”

Chakotay didn’t need a second invitation and spread Tom’s legs, kneeling between them. Parting Tom’s round cheeks with his hands he placed the tip of his erection against the opening, slowly entering with the tip of his hard shaft. It went in smoothly making both men groan at the new sensation.

Tom was deliciously tight and despite his harsh words Chakotay took his time, entering the man carefully inch by inch. When he was in the whole way, he stopped for a moment before retreating again. 

He started to fuck Tom in a slow rhythm, only gradually increasing pace. It felt good, almost too good, and Chakotay couldn’t remember when sex had been so intense for him for the last time. He thrust in harder and Tom writhed under him, pushing his ass against him. 

“Let’s do that harder,” Tom moaned out and pushed himself onto all fours, grasping for the bed’s headboard. 

This allowed Chakotay to thrust even deeper into him and soon he was fucking Tom with long hard strokes. The physical activity made him break out into sweat and Tom’s body was glistening as well. Somehow the view aroused Chakotay even more. While one of his hands was holding onto the young man’s ass, the other sneaked around his body, searching and finding a nipple. When he tweaked it between his thumb and index finger, Tom thanked him with another moan. 

Chakotay could feel his orgasm building up and when one of Tom’s hands sneaked down to stroke his own erection. That was all it needed to throw him over the edge. With a last hard and long thrust he released himself into Tom, holding onto him until the last waves of his orgasm had ebbed up. 

He retreated his now semi flaccid member and slumped down on the bed. Tom turned around and leaned his back against the headboard, eyes closed, his breathing ragged. He still had a rock hard erection and once Chakotay had found his breath again he grasped the hard shaft and began to pump it with long strokes. 

Tom’s eyes flew open for a second, before he closed them again. His breathing became more erratic. In less than a minute before the spurts of his release shot into the air. Chakotay got up soon afterwards and threw on some clothes, despite the feeling that his legs wouldn’t carry him. 

He turned to Tom who still lay motionless on the bed. “You’ve got the job.”

Tom opened his eyes, nodding once.

“I have some errands to run and when I’m back I want you to be gone,” Chakotay said. “Meet me and the rest of the crew here in two days about noon.”

Chakotay left the room, closing the door after him. 

******

Chakotay’s thoughts turned back to the present. 

So this was how it had started but not how it ended. Tom and he had been at each other’s throats more often than not in the brief time Tom had been on board the Liberty. However, each time their fall outs had ended in some mad copulation afterwards. It wasn’t something Chakotay wanted to do but something he simply couldn’t let be. They were mad times and Chakotay had become more moody with every passing day.

Then Tom had vanished on his first away mission for the Maquis. Even now Chakotay still didn’t know if he should feel thankful for it or not. 

Only on board Voyager Chakotay had learned what had really kept Tom away, but nevertheless, it hadn’t softened his feelings towards the young pilot – quite the contrary.

Chakotay got up from his seat. Thinking about the times, he had fucked Tom Paris, had left him with a raging hard on. He needed release and he needed it now. 

“Computer, restart program.”

People around him began to move and a cacophony of sound filled the small bridge. Chakotay watched the scene for some moments before he approached the young helmsman.

“Paris, I want to see you in my quarters.”

“Later. If you didn’t notice I’ve got some work to do,” the holographic Paris answered. 

“Not later. Now! Perkins can take over for you.” Chakotay almost growled and Tom, after rolling his eyes at him, followed his superior officer without further comment.

They arrived in his small quarters less than a minute later. No words had passed between them. 

As soon as the doors had closed behind them, Chakotay turned and grabbed for Tom’s collar. The two men melted together in a heated kiss. Their tongues met and a shiver ran down Chakotay’s spine. Even after kissing this man numerous times before, the touch of his lips left Chakotay almost breathless. 

He could feel the bulge that started to form in Tom’s trousers and one of Chakotay’s hands sneaked down, stroking it through the fabric. Tom hissed at the contact and reached around Chakotay, both of his hands cupping the others man’s ass cheeks, massaging them. Chakotay’s cock twitched in response and he felt the need for some action now. 

He reached up and ripped Tom’s shirt open in one fluid motion. He didn’t give Tom the chance to shed the torn piece of clothing, instead he pushed the young man against the nearest bulkhead. Chakotay took both of Tom’s hands in one of his and pinned them up the wall. Chakotay’s other hand started to stroke the helmsman’s flat stomach before reaching up to tweak his rosy nipples. He was treating Tom rather roughly and he knew it but he also knew that Tom liked it like this.

Tom’s eyes closed and Chakotay hands went around to Tom’s back, raking up and down his well toned body. He left angry red trails where his nails hit soft skin. Tom writhed under his touches, moaning out loudly.

Having enough of the foreplay, Chakotay let go of Tom and turned him around, practically shoving him into the bulkhead again.

“Don’t move.”

“What if I do?” 

“I’ll beam you out of the next airlock.”

“And who would you fuck then?” Tom snorted.

“Anyone with a mouth less dirty than yours.” Chakotay let got of Tom and got rid of his trousers. He took the lube that was lying readily on his nightstand and went back to Tom who hadn’t moved an inch. He oiled himself before he yanked down Tom’s trousers, so that they hang around his ankles. He spread a generous amount of lube between Tom’s cheeks before throwing the tube away. Then he entered the prepared hole in one swift motion, burying himself up to the hilt in it. 

Tom moaned out and it cost Chakotay a lot of mental strength to pause. This Tom might only be a hologram but he would never deliberately hurt a thinking creature without a very good reason, living flesh or not. 

When Chakotay felt Tom’s rear muscles relax around his hard member, he started to pound into him, slowly at first but soon increasing the speed. 

To safe his body from pounding into the wall time and again Tom lifted his arms and held on to the wall, his palms against the bulkhead. 

Chakotay enjoyed the feeling of desire that got stronger with every second. He closed his eyes. The frustrations of the day were forgotten for the moment. Chakotay opened his eyes. He started thrusting even harder into Tom and bit him his shoulder in a gesture of ultimate possession. Tom shouted out at the pain which seems to have an arousing effect just the same, as one of his hands went down to touch his hard cock. Tom stroked himself with an urgency that displayed his own desire. 

Within a few minutes Tom started to shiver and shot his release into the air. The sight was enough for Chakotay to cross the final threshold as well. His whole body shuddered while he rode out his orgasm, with a few last, hard thrusts. Once he had caught his breath he pulled out of Tom and started to put on his clothes. 

“Computer, end program.” 

Everything around Chakotay disappeared, just leaving a naked, grey room. He zipped his pants and turned towards the exit when he froze. 

Tom Paris leaned against one of the walls, arms crossed. The young man was watching him with a bemused expression on his face. 

“So, that’s what you’re up to in your free time.”

Chakotay was lost for words, a thousand questions running through his mind. 

“Long enough,” Tom said. 

Chakotay closed his eyes and opened them again. “Long enough? Could you please specify that a bit?”

“If you insist.” Voyager’s helmsman was clearly amused. “Well, I’ve practically seen it all.”

Chakotay didn’t know what to say or to do. “I don’t care what you saw, Paris. How did you get in here anyway?”

Tom laughed out soundlessly. “You know, it was the end of my shift and I asked the computer for your whereabouts. You see, you seemed out of sorts today and I was … worried.” His expression was smug now. “Well, I was told you’re on holodeck one and when I came here I found out you forgot to lock the door.”

Chakotay shook his head but the chaos in his mind wouldn’t subside. 

“You should really take better care, big guy. Just imagine someone else would have come in here.”

Chakotay couldn’t bear to listen to this any longer. He balled his fists and made his way towards the exit. “That’s enough, Lieutenant. You had your fun. And if you don’t have any official business you want to talk about, I’m out of here.”

This time it was Tom who grabbed Chakotay before he had the chance to escape. 

“Computer reactivate program, delete the character of Tom Paris and lock the door,” Tom ordered and the two of them were back in Chakotay’s quarters. 

Chakotay wrenched his arms free and stared at Paris angrily. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Tom laughed out. “Isn’t it pretty obvious? You just had your fun and are pretty sated and I’m horny as hell.”

“Not my problem.”

“Oh come on, Chakotay. I always wanted to have your yummy ass. At least once. And don’t you tell me you don’t want this as well.”

“The hell I do.”

He backed away from Tom, bumping into the wall in the process. Tom followed his every movement until he stood right in front of Chakotay, one hand placed on each side of the older man’s head. 

“Get out of your clothes.”

Chakotay just stared angrily at him but he neither protested when Tom started to undo his jacket, nor when he helped him out of his t-shirt. The trousers came next and soon Chakotay was standing naked in front of Tom. 

Voyager’s XO didn’t know why he had let that happen but deep inside he felt a kind of curious anticipation. He never had been taken by a man before but he had asked himself how it would feel like. The sane and thinking part of him wanted to run, but the sexual part of him wanted to feel Tom Paris buried deep inside of him. Just the thought was enough for Chakotay’s flaccid member to stir, despite the fact that he had an orgasm only ten minutes ago. 

Tom eyed Chakotay’s naked body appreciatively. 

“Go and lie down on the bed. Face down,” he ordered.

Chakotay did what he was told. He heard Tom moving behind him, how he got out of his clothing and how he picked up something from the ground. The tub with the lube, it shot through his mind. Nervous excitement made Chakotay’s skin prickle. He hadn’t a long time to think about his ambivalent feelings when he felt something cold and slippery being spread along his rear opening. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Against his better knowledge Chakotay obeyed the young man again. He willed his muscles to relax and waited for something to happen. It might have been mere seconds or whole minutes until he felt his cheeks being spread by Tom’s hand. 

Tom was more gentle with him than he expected, still his heart started to beat faster. He could feel Tom’s hard member against his opening and then the young pilot pushed his cock slowly in, giving Chakotay time to adjust to the feel of it. 

For some moments Chakotay thought he would panic at the intrusion, the sudden fullness foreign to him before. Then his muscles relaxed again and Tom used the opportunity to push in further. It was a slow process, though with each inch Chakotay got more used to the feeling of it until he realised that he relinquished the soft pressure. 

It felt new but … good. Desire welled up in him. His own cock harden further and when Tom was all way in he bit his bottom lip from the pleasure of it. 

Tom retreated and Chakotay escaped a moan. Then there was another thrust, a bit harder this time. 

Setting a slow, languid rhythm Tom inflamed Chakotay’s desire, who had never expected this to feel so good. 

“Harder. Fuck. Do this harder.” 

Tom chuckled quietly and increased the rhythm. They didn’t speak anymore and the gentle touches ceased. That was how the two of them worked. Hard and fast sex. Chakotay’s cock was all stiff by now and soon they had found a hard, fast rhythm that pleased them both. Chakotay felt like he was on fire. His hands grabbed the sheets, holding on to the satin for dear life. 

Some minutes later Tom stiffen above him and the helmsmen shouted loudly, pumping his release into Chakotay.

Chakotay was dazed by all what had happened and hardly realised how Tom got off him. He turned round and looked up at Tom who was already busy getting on his clothes. He got up as well.

Tom looked at him, his expression unreadable all of sudden.

“That was it, wasn’t it?”

At first Chakotay was unsure what Tom meant but then it dawned on him. The harsh feelings he had harboured towards the young were gone. He still didn’t like him much but the hatred was gone. 

“Yeah, that was it.”

“It wasn’t healthy to our sound mind anyway.”

Chakotay nodded. “No, it wasn’t.” As he looked at Tom now he felt strangely relieved. He didn’t know what had just changed between them but he was thankful for it. 

“You know, as much fun as one can have with you, there is this woman I wanna get into my bed.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Tom smiled and extended his hand. “You know I think we’ll never be friends but let’s try for good teamwork anyway, okay?”

Chakotay shook his hand. “Works for me.”

“See ya tomorrow.” Tom unlocked the door and within seconds he was gone.

Chakotay stared at the now closed door for some minutes longer, trying to comprehend what just had transpired in this room. It almost felt like he had awoken from some strange nightmare. But now he felt free. Free of a mad desire. Free to concentrate on their mission to get them home. 

He shook his head. No, it wasn’t good to concentrate on things he couldn’t grasp anyway. Furthermore Captain Janeway would beam on board later this day. For him it was time to get back to work. 

THE END


End file.
